Criminal Love
by KrazyKay24
Summary: This is my first fic. please don t hate it. Naruto and his two cousins Gaara and Keitanya have to befriend the Uchihas ,the Hyuugas and the Yukos to bring together their father s companies. You will figure everything out when I update. Keitany and Shun are mine. seme-Sasuke uke- Naruto.
1. Prologue

'_Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah" – normal talking

Prologue

It was summer vacation and three cousins were sparring in the backyard in the city of Suna.

"You`re gonna have to move faster than that Naru."

A dark haired girl said as she dodged a blonde haired boy`s attempted swipe at her head.

"If you keep moving so stiff you won`t be able to catch me."

The blonde simply grunted in annoyance and loosened himself and lunged at his cousin, tripping her then pinning her to floor.

"Huh in two weeks you can pin me. It took Gaara a couple months to even get a lucky shot me. I`m impressed."

Said boy, Gaara removed himself from his spot on the wall and made his way to his cousins and said "Keitanya stop lying and Naruto get off of her; I need to talk to you two about an arrangement our fathers made."

These three psychos are cousins. All three of them are seventeen. The girl, Keitanya, has hip length black hair and stunning blue eyes, six piercings in each ear and a nose piercing.

Gaara had teal green eyes and shoulder length red hair. His ear pierced once on each side and he had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

Naruto had sunny blonde hair that reached the middle of his back and three piercings in his left ear and five in the right.

The three of them had two things in common- their mothers are dead and their fathers are big time mobsters.

Gaara got straight to the point when they were under the shade of a tree.

"Kei`s father and mines have decided to send us to school in Konoha with you Naruto this fall."

Kei`s and Naru`s mouths automatically dropped to the ground. Naruto regained his composure first.

"Wait wait! Don`t get me wrong I would love for you guys to attend my school but why? Why would our dads just do something like this out of the blue?"

"You have to because we want you three to befriend the Uchihas, the Yuko`s and the Hyuugas." Said Naruto`s dad-Minato.

The three of them just gaped.

"But uncle…." Keitanya complained but stopped at the sight of Minato`s raised hand.

"You have no say your fathers and I have discussed; this decision is final." With that he just turned and left three teens standing with their mouths agape.


	2. Chapter 1

'_Why do they have to come to my school!? They are going to figure out that I get bullied and that my boyfriend is an uchiha! They might try to stop the bullying and they might kick sasuke`s ass! I fell so sorry for him right now!'_

I was ranting inside my head as I was putting on eyeliner to make my sapphire blue eyes pop. My father and uncles have decided to send my cousins to go to school in konoha. My cousins are very crazy and really protective of me. They are actually being sent here to befriend a couple of mobsters' kids, for some kind of alliance.

I really didn`t want to do this but hey that`s life. My father and uncles are also mobsters but well known and feared in the shadows but in the real world they are just some rich ass business men.

When I went down stairs my mother, kushina uzumaki namikaze, took one look at my 'uniform' and shook her head at me.

She said with a laugh, "Why are you so intent on continuing to break the school rules?"

"They didn`t say anything for the past three and a half years." I deadpanned.

Not much people wear the uniform correctly. I left the shirt open to show a burnt orange muscle shirt. I had on tight black skinny jeans instead of the regulation slacks. I always wear my many ear piercings no matter what and the badge is on my converses. I also wear black, elbow length fishnet gloves; oh I can`t forget my sapphire necklace.

"Good morning son." My father just walked into the kitchen; he looks just like me minus the piercings and the whisker marks on my cheeks. Then he asked, "Is sasuke coming to pick you up today?"

My parents don`t know that I am dating sasuke. The number one reason he asked for my cousins to come here was because I got through to an uchiha and to them it seemed logical since the Uchihas are all into law or policemen, which they benefit from somehow.

"Yup! He`ll be here in a few minutes." I said with a mouth full of miso ramen. I consider ramen to be the food of gods; it gives life to everything. I was finished I put my bowl into the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth. By the time I came back down stairs I hear a car horn outside. I kissed my mother and father goodbye before picking my shoulder bag and leaving the house.

A soft pair of lips greeted my own as turned to face my boyfriend after closing the door of course. We stayed in that simple yet sensual lip lock for a while, savoring it. "Good morning to you to Teme." I said in a happy tone, what I got in response was, "Hn. Dobe"

I pouted. I hated it when he used that infuriating uchiha grunt. It`s going to kill me when I tell him that I`m an assassin, because with my cousins and I in the same area it`s going to be hard to hide it. Especially if he thinks that I have been using him seeing as I get some information from the police files in their house and father`s office. '_Wow! I`m just as good as dad with this sneaking thing!'_

As I staring into space thinking about a way to tell this to sasuke when I felt a hand on my cheek and I subconsciously leant into it then I heard sasuke`s worried voice, "Naruto. Naruto, are you okay?" I snapped out of my musings. He sounded really worried. I couldn`t blame him though I am never serious.

"Huh? Oh, sasu. No I'm fine." I said while removing his hand. Then I noticed that we were in the school parking lot. I got out of his car while he did the same. He walked towards me and pressed me against said car and kissed me. I happily responded by opening my mouth to give tongue access to my mouth. Our tongue`s played for a bit then we separated, a cord of saliva connecting us. Then he said to me in a sweet voice, "Talk to me when you`re ready."

I nodded my head in response. As we got off his car and started to walk to school, I saw someone with long black hair running towards us. Then it dawned on me that it was Keitanya and let go of saske`s hand, much to his disappointment, and toward her. We crashed into each other and I lifted her into a hug.

"Do you always have to show that you`re stronger than me?" she said with a pout. I smirked then replied, "Heh. Force of habit." Then she smiled wickedly and said, "How bout I show you how flexible I am."

She put her right foot on my shoulder and pushed off. She did a flip midair and landed with the grace of the dancer she is. Then she asked, "What do you think? Have I improved?"

I just grinned and nodded as an answer. Then I felt arms wrapping around me, I knew it was sasuke so I relaxed in his embrace. "So, who`s the crazy chick?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and answered, "The crazy chick is my cousin keitanya be nice. And this bastard here is my boyfriend, sasuke uchiha."

Her eyes widened then a devilish smile made its way on her face, then she said, "Great one down two to stalk." I looked scared and I bet sasuke was confused. She watched our faces and her eyes widened in realization. "He doesn`t know." I could just shake my head no. She shook her head then said, "You better tell him. I`m going in, I'll see you in class." With that she turned and walked to the school.

I turned in sasuke`s arms and said, "Let`s go to the roof and then we`ll talk." When we got to roof, our usual make out spot, I took a good look at him and regretted what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and started, "Sasuke, I'm an assassin." I waited for him to blow up in my face but all he did was stare then the next thing I know the bastard`s laughing! I just stared at him, when he stopped laughing he asked, "Are you serious? Naruto, you won`t hurt a fly and now I'm hearing that you`re an assassin. Just tell me what`s going on."

Saying I was pissed was an understatement. I just ran at him, flipped him over my shoulder and had him bending over the railing with one of the nine daggers I own on his neck. Then I whispered in his ear, "I could slit your throat and throw you off the roof and make it look like suicide. Do you believe me now?" The next thing I now, I'm the one bending over the railing with a knife at my throat.

"Dobe. I always knew you`re an assassin, what kind assassin would I be if I couldn`t tell my allies from my enemies. You still have to tell me why you`re cousins are here though."

I was shocked, not because he was a trained killer like me but he knew both of my cousins were here. He let me up and handed me my knife. I took it and put it back into its holster on my waist. I sat and got ready to explain this shit.

"From what I could find out from Itachi, the Uzumaki Namikaze, the Sabaku and the Yakuza clans are trying to make an alliance with the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and the Yuko clans. My father thought that the heirs of the darker side of things should make this 'bridge'. And just so you know, he came up with this plan like a week ago." Sasuke looked like he was contemplating murder. Then he asked, "How do you get that information from my brother?" I just blinked. Did he not know that his brother was the leader of the akatsuki? Well itachi did say he didn`t need to know. To hell with that imma tell him anyway.

"Sasuke, what do you know about your brother`s occupation?" I asked. He looked perplexed but answered, "he`s a one of the best lawyers in Japan."

"well he`s more than that. He is also an important member of a gang called the Akatsuki. They have close ties with 'Bijuu', my dad`s gang, so I work with him from time to time." Sasuke looked pale. Then said, "so you`re saying that my aniki is part of gang. How long did you know this?"

"I started working in my dad`s gang at thirteen, I meet itachi when I was fourteen, so about four years. In my defense I thought you knew already. Until a week ago when my uncles issued this mission; he told me not to tell you."

"Lemme get this straight- my boyfriend is an assassin, my cousins got your cousins trying to be nice to them and brother is in a gang?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Yup you got everything! Let`s go to class."

With that we went to class, I wish. The horny bastard cornered me and started sucking on my neck. We got to class a half hour later; me with an aching back and Sasuke with a satisfied smirk. He is so not getting any for two weeks.


End file.
